


Pyramus and Thisbe

by sylveon_sama



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Abstract, Death, Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot, emotionally repressed javert, historically accurate eponine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveon_sama/pseuds/sylveon_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A window into the complicated relationship between two lonely souls, and the exact moment when the window shatters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyramus and Thisbe

Javert never quite forgets the imprint of her fingers on his hands. She’d clutched them so tightly with her small grubby ones, holding onto him desperately.  


“Please, monsieur,” she’d whispered. “Just listen to me.”

He doesn’t forget the smell of her hair, either. It smelled like smoke and gypsies and the rank waters of the Seine. It reminded Javert of his mother and he let go of her, instantly regretting it. She looked at him in surprise and dismay, shrinking in on herself partly from the cold and partly from rejection. Javert opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Just like that she was gone, disappearing into the shadows.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he sees her body, lying lined up with all the other children he has killed, his rigid walls crumble and he falls to his knees, pulling her into his arms. She is still warm. He cannot sob and the only sounds that come out are howls of pain and his tears drip onto her still face. Javert kisses her, grimacing in grief against her lips. He has extinguished the stars.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Javert jumps and the cold waters remind him of the loneliness they shared.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beyond the frigid and abysmal grip of death she waits for him, her cheeks rosy and healthy, a ridiculously impish smile on her face. She flings her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him, and he holds her tightly. She takes him by the hands and leads him into the light.


End file.
